Two Who Never Needed Love
by coolcat5156
Summary: Kyuzo is in love? He never shows any feelings for anything or anyone, until now. KyuzoXOC and KambieXKirara.
1. Chapter 1

**Woooooooh there, I still have to re-fix the other stories soon (PoT/Prince of Tennis), my English is better... (Yes I'm still a USA thingy thing, or what not.)**

**Be happy to see me update this story once a month, maybe if I have time... I need to get back to school so we'll see.**

**It's rated M.**

** I hope you will enjoy the story and give me feedback, please~! *does a puppy dog face for only a moment* I'm not doing that again, not my thing...**

**Kyuzo X Yu Kambie (OC), Kambie X ****Kirara (If I get around to it. And I might.), maybe some other ones but will see when I get you humans more into the story.**

* * *

_Kyuzo is in love? He never shows any feelings for anything or anyone, until now, one day he meets a woman a few years older then him himself. Will this war bring them closer or apart more. She is strong but is she strong enough to go and fight alongside him to try and keep him safe? Will he ever show his feelings for her in ways only she will understand? Do they love each other enough to stop fighting or will he or she keep fighting until the day they die?_

* * *

As I walked through the city I stopped for only a moment to see what was going on, I walked over to where everyone was. I got on my tip-toes and saw two men fighting, I sighed and walked away. Slowly I walked over to a stand to get a rice ball. I'm hope I have the money, I thought to myself as I looked at the rice balls. A man stood behind me as I sighed, I walked away without a rice ball. No money no rice ball, I said to myself and I would often be told that while I looked and see if I had any money.

I notice a few men that followed me while I walked away from the rice stand: I rolled my eyes but kept walking until I was in a place no one was at besides me and the men. I walked to the center of the place and the men can out slowly walking around me. I blinked slowly and deadly at them.

"Little girl, come with us, we have something for you." One of the men said with a grin across his face.

"And that would be?" I asked and turned to him with a blank face.

"It's a game, now come on, we don't want to hurt you, pret-" He replied but I cut him off.

"You hurt me? Don't make me laugh, no way in hell you could hurt me, I think you have it backwards…" I smirked. Something red was in the corner of my eye: I kept an eye on it a bit and all the other men. I walked to the guy that was talking and had my blank face back on.

"Tch… Do it!" He said and I backed up a step then ran around him, I slowly pulled my sword out and put it to his neck.

"Do what now? Oh, I will have to kill you all if you try and lay a hand on me now."

"That's completely wrong little doll face." Another guy said. I looked at him.

"Hooo, really? Mou, I'm going to have some fun." I said then slowly let my sword into the man's neck without a care for seeing his blood. My eye caught the red moving, seeing that it's another man, not sure if he is with the men around me. I turned to my right and let me sword down, the guy was shaking then had a sword go right through him. I looked at the other ones then slowly walked over to them.

I moved to my left this time then blocked an attack from behind, I pulled away a bit then went in to attack the guy that attacked from behind, I cut right through his left arm that held his sword. He dropped it pretty fast. I thought to myself and smirked a little then stopped when I notice the guy that was in red slowly made his way to where I was with the other men, a sigh came from me and I kept attacking the men that came at me, not even once was I hit by a sword until that man in red came over and attacked me. I was going against a man with two swords, he was in red. Do I know this man from somewhere or have I heard of him? I asked myself. I eyed him for a moment and we both backed up from each other, I had blood running down my arm but I did not feel or notice it. Though, I did notice him looking at my arm that was bleeding from his sword. A moment or two has pasted and the guys that attacked me lied dead on the ground, I then noticed the cut I got from then man who helped but attacked me.

I didn't make a move or fear him when he looked as if he would attack me again, I stood there with my eyes on my cut then I looked at him. He turned away and started to walk, I should have stopped him from walking away but I didn't, I just left him then he stopped at a pair of stairs then turned to me a bit.

His spook with a deep but smooth voice... "What's your name?" My eyes widen to his voice but I walked over to him a bit.

"It's Yu Kambie." I gently said, a nod came from him and he walked away, I had no reason to talk to him anymore so I let him go. I sighed and watched him walk up the stairs more then I turned and start walking to where I was staying, it's a place I have to work at to have a place to stay, no one often here lets me work for them because I seem like I would steal something and run away. I've never been like that: I never asked or wanted more than what I had, to me only having a room to stay in and two meals that isn't much but is alright for me, I was happy that I had at least that right now.

I went to the Firefly Inn slowly, it was night and I was sure that Yukino-san used all the rice for her and her boyfriend and the people there, I went to my room and put my sword on the bed, I left to go the bath hoping no one was in there. I opened the door to see Yukino-san in there.

"Hm, oh Yu-chan..." She said as I walked in, it's nice but odd to hear 'chan' at the end of my name. "Where have you been? I've been a bit worried about you." Yukino added.

"Sorry I had a bit of a people problem while I was coming back." I replied and started to get undressed, I forgot about my cut that, that guy gave me.

"Hm, what happened to your arm? It's bleeding." Yukino said and got out of the bath coming over to me. I blinked then remembered all of what happened.

"Some guy in red clothes attacked me at first then helped me a bit."

"We must get it cleaned… Some guy in red, did he happen to have blond hair?" Yukino asked as she took me over to the bath after I got out of my clothes and was ready to get in the bath. I nodded at what she asked. "I see… Well he's staying here for a few nights, you'll be the one to see if he needs help with anything, I guess I should have had someone else do it."

"Hm, its fine… I didn't think he would come and stay here for some reason." I replied to Yukino.

After the bath Yukino helped me with the cut I got that day from that man. I sighed as we both left the washroom, Yukino went to help with the other women and I went to see that guy. I kneeled down and was about to knock on the door but I heard him speak.

"You can come in." I blushed a little then I shook my head a little. I opened the door but stayed how I was. I noticed his eyes widen a little when he saw me. "You work here? What do you need?" He asked.

"Ah, well I need a place to stay and well the people who own this place was gladly to let me work here for my room and some food. I didn't know you would be here… I came to see if you needed anything, I was told that I would have to check up on you while I'm here…" I replied.

"I see… I don't need anything." I nodded then closed the door. I really need to find out his name! I said to myself and stood up, I walked to where Yukino is with her fiancé and talked with them for a few minutes before going back to work.

I walked to my room after I was done with my job, my legs and arms were hurting a bit. I lied down on the bed and closed my eyes. I haven't done this mush work in a few years, not after the last war. I said to myself and sighed. I slowly fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

I woke up before I often do. I looked around then got dressed. Maybe I should go into hiding soon, I thought to myself. As I put my hair into a pony tail I heard a men yell at Yukino, I hurried out of the room and to where she was, Yukino's fiancé was out for a while that morning. I saw that he was going to lay a hand on her so I stepped her out of the way and stood there with a glare at him.

"What is going on here?" I demanded and put my hand on my hip, that guy in red came in the room when I asked, he watched closely when the guy tried to punch me, I moved and elbowed him in the gut the took him by his ear, pulling him to my level, asking again. "What is going on here?"

"None of your business..." He replied and tried to move. I sighed and closed my eyes with a grin and pulled him out of Firefly Inn.

"You best not be coming back unless you can keep yourself under control." I said as I thrown him out, a yawn came from me and I turned to Yukino that is giggling. "Hm, what is it, Yukino-san?" I asked gently.

"You," She replied and started laughing, I sighed. "You aren't a girl: you're more like a man with what you just did." She added and turning to stop laugh. I looked down and shook my head some. I looked at her and tilted my head.

"I'm going to go out and do something." I lied. Yukino nodded a bit and I walked away. I walked around town thinking about where or how I would make it alone, most of the people don't want help from a girl so it's hard to find work to make a living.

I left the city but not too far, I was happy I could leave the city for a while to watch the sky, there's too much in that town I can't see a dang thing. I sighed then I spook lightly and gently to myself. "I sigh a lot." A light giggle came from me and I kept walking slowly in the open lands not knowing if anyone was there behind me. I held my hair up after I pulled it out of the pony tail and stopped, I saw some bandits so I hide next to a few trees, and my heart was racing like it did in the war. I'm not strong enough to fight any more. I thought to myself and watched them go by, my heart would drop every time I saw some of them.

I walked to a little place I would go to every time I get my time. I slowly pulled my sword out and I held it in front of me, I saw myself in the swords' blade. I dropped it to my side and held it in an attack pose. My heart was too weak for war again, I know I shouldn't even get in fights anymore but it's not my doing that they come for me because I look like a girl…

I put my sword away and looked at the sky, a small smile came over my lips but left at hearing someone walking, I turned and was about to walk again but the guy that is in red stood there. My face was to his and I blushed some. He took a step back and I did as well.

"What are you doing here?" He asked in a deeper voice.

"Why would you want to know that? I should be able to go where I want." I replied not trying to sound mean but it looks like I did in a way because he sighed and walked away a bit.

"You lied to that woman." He said, I blinked but glared at him some.

"And what are you to listen in to that?!" I asked and put my hand on my hip. He turned to me and I dropped my hand from the look on his face, it wasn't something I would want to see again, I back up a step slightly scared.

He sighed and walked over to me, I stood there quietly. He stopped right in front of me and looked at me. My eyes where a little under his nose… I was a bit shorter but it didn't matter to me too much. His eyes narrowed at me, I slightly showed him fear from his eyes narrowing at me. I gasped a bit when I heard the bandits again, he looked and watched them go past, I sighed and he backed away from me.

I turned and started to walk past him but his voice stopped me right where I was. "Kyuzo." My eyes widen a bit and I tuned him.

"What?" I asked gently as I stood there looking at him. Kyuzo? I asked myself as well.

"My name is Kyuzo." He replied. We both stood there quietly for about 2 minutes. I turned, Kyuzo walked past me and I followed him. I asked some stuff but nothing too big, I would get a nod or one to five words out of him with everything I asked.

We walked into the city and I stopped looking at something, I wasn't very sure what I was looking at but it looked pretty. Kyuzo stopped and looked over, he stayed there quietly waiting for me to come over to him and keep walking but I didn't just yet. I watched it a little longer then I walked over to him, and without a word he started to walk with me.

"Kyuzo, how old are you?" I asked and looked at him for a moment. I notice he twitched from me asking something like that.

"24." He replied and kept walking.

"I see… I'm 26." I gently said and walked next to him. We kept walking a little more until he stopped, I looked to him and he kept looking ahead, I was about to look ahead before his voice stopped me.

"I have some work to do." He started walking away from me, I stayed there knowing asking him where or what this work was he wouldn't tell me with as quite he was and the personally he also is. I watched him walk away then I slowly made my way to the Firefly inn.

The whole night I was going from place to place in there non-stop, it was killing my ankles pretty good. I haven't seen Kyuzo all night long, I wonder if he was alright a few times then he showed up, I went too checked on him but he was fast asleep when I was about to knocked on the door to his room. I walked to my room and fell onto my bed with pain in my legs. "This is by far worse than the war." I mumbled to myself.

* * *

The next morning I sat up, my eyes wondered around the room and the sight of Yukino showed up, I rubbed my eyes and saw Yukino standing right there.

"You woke easier than I thought." Yukino said as she set a tray of food down next to me. I blinked a few times then looked at the food.

"Mhm, what's all this food for? It can't be for me…"

"Well it's the food you also didn't eat last night." Yukino grinned a little with a light laugh. "I've been wanted to know if you were ever going to move somewhere else then just live here." Yukino added.

"I know I'm a bother, I'm trying to make money, I think I have enough for somewhere a ways away from here." I replied, Yukino jumped to me and hugged me tightly.

"I'm sorry for asking, I only wanted to know, I know it's hard for you to go and move somewhere where no one will be there to help you." Yukino sighed as did I. "It's not that I want you to go or anything, I mean you've been a big help when my dear is not here." I nodded.

"I know I have, I want to stay and help but I need to live alone soon, I know my brother and your soon to be husband is here and okay I should move away, you both are going to have kids, right?" I asked with a grin across my lips. I looked at my door knowing someone was there, I stood up gently and quietly, Yukino looked at me.

"What is it?" She asked, I shook my head in wonder of the same thing. I took steps closer then opened it to only see Yukino's fiancé. We all laughed a bit.

"You could still kill someone with as quiet as you are." He said.

"No I can't, I'm slowly breaking from that war, and I don't think any other war will do my body any good now, nor killing someone." I yawned then looked at Yukino. "I'm not hungry at the moment, you two can have it if you want." I said then walked out of the room and into the wash room. I washed my face with somewhat cold but warm water. I stood there quietly after I turned the running water off slowly, a few tears fell from my eyes but it stopped after the few though.

I left the room after I took a bath, I was walking to my room when I saw Kyuzo leave, a sigh came from me and I kept going to my room, I looked at how much money I have to see I have enough for a place, a smile came over my lips only for a second then was gone.

* * *

Sometime has gone by and I was getting ready to leave, living out in the middle of nowhere, huh. I said to myself. I didn't have much to take with me, some clothes and some food was all, I used the rest of the money on the place I was going to live at. Yukino and her fiancé stood at the stairs next to me.

"You better be good, okay, Yu-chan?" Yukino first spook, her fiancé grinned a bit.

"Yeah I will… Hey Shichiroji-san," I called to the grinning man standing there. "What's that grin about? You know you have the job to keep Yukino-san safe, right?" I asked with a light smirk across my lips. A nod came from him and the grin left his face.

"I know, I will." He replied. Yukino hugged onto him and smiled up at him some then looked to me with a nod.

"You'll come in a few months, right?" Yukino asked me.

"For the wedding? No way I'll miss it, you two are dear to me." I grinned as I replied. I got a smile from both of them that made me happy. I left with a wave to them, I didn't think of Kyuzo at all when I left.

* * *

It's been a few days and I have been working in the fields with the other men and woman there. They were happy to have a bit of help from me that doesn't ask for much and helps out more then I should. Some of the woman ask me to come over and met a man every here and there but I gently turn them down. Dating is not my thing, I said to myself but with a smile, it was nice to know that the woman wanted to help me find a man but I was good.

It was today that I happened to see something red in the corner of my eye, my eyes widen at remember Kyuzo being in red clothes, my first thought was him but it moved out, it was a bandit! I gasped at knowing it was coming right at me.

I was just about to jump out of the way when something red like Kyuzo grabbed me and moved, my heart was beating fast, as if it was going to come right out of my chest, I looked up and saw him, I saw Kyuzo! It felt like love at first sight but it wasn't, I was just glad as hell that he showed up. I was sure I had a blush on my cheeks but it didn't matter really. The men and women with their kids came running out of the homes when they heard a loud sound of something that just crashed hard into some rocks. Well something did, it was a bandit. "Kyuzo?" I whispered. He looked at me seeing I was a bit shorter then I was when I was walking with him through town that one day.

"What is it?" He asked in a deep but smooth voice, I blinked a few times then looked over to the bandit.

"Are you going to kill him?" A nod came from Kyuzo. "I see."

"Is there a problem?" I shook my head.

"No." I replied. "You can let me go thought." I added and looked away from him, I notice him pull away a bit faster than I was thinking he would, not a problem after he pulled away and made sure I was alright he went and attacked the bandit, both his swords with him attacking the bandit I felt safe though he attacked me once and hurt my arm a bit.

Once he killed the bandit everyone's eyes were on him, I walked over to him slowly and he waited there as I came closer to him. I bowed a little. "Thank you, Kyuzo." I gently said with a blush and looked at him, the smile came across my lips before I knew it, it looked like Kyuzo liked my smile a bit so I didn't look away to hide my smile I only tilted my head a little to the right and thanked him again but for the moving me out of the way just in time.

He nodded once. "No problem, Kambie." He replied, I was still smiling then stopped as everyone came over also thanking him left and right, I backed out of the way and walked to my little home, I noticed I was being followed by one of the kids, but this kid happened to be at least 10 to maybe 13 years old. I stopped at my little home and talked with the kid then she happened to ask.

"Do you like that man?" My eyes widen a bit, I couldn't say a word, it was like this kid knew what I was feeling but before I could speak I noticed Kyuzo coming over and the girl said. "I noticed you smiling more happily and really blush when that man came and saved you, a real knight he is!"

My eyes went right over the girl and at Kyuzo, a blush came over me and the little girl looked behind to see Kyuzo standing right there behind her. He eyes widen and she took off running over to her parents. Why was she asking me that and how did she see my face, I wasn't even lo- I stopped when I heard Kyuzo talk. "W-what?" I ask him and looked away a little from him.

He sighed but he repeated what he said. "Can I talk with you in a while?" He asked and I caught this time.

"Sure, what is it that you have to talk to me about though?" I replied back with a question.

"It's about what just happened." My eyes widen a bit and I looked right into his eyes, I noticed a light blush come from him a bit but was gone when I looked to his cheeks, I knew I was at good type of red at the moment, on my cheeks that is. I nodded a little though.

"Alright, we can talk about it when you want t-" I stopped when he took my arm and pulled me into my home, I saw in the corner of my eye that something like another bandit was watching us, it looked mostly at me though, not Kyuzo. He closed the door behind both of us. "What's that about, Kyuzo-san?" I asked, he looked right into my eyes and without another second he spook.

"You're being watched by bandits." He replied, my eyes widen a little.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You're wanted dead, the bandits have a mission to do so and that's kill you, you are something they might fear." He said calmly, my eyes widen some. "I will keep you safe, I was told that you never liked or is going to fight anymore. I need a way you attack the bandits anyways, so I'll be around to keep you safe and to kill them myself." He added. I nodded a little but looked away sadly, he turned and walked to the door, stopping before he opens the door. "I'll stay close." Just as he was about to open the door I called his name gently.

"You can stay here, there's a bit of room and I don't mind if you do. I'm busy until I go to sleep so you won't have me to bother you." I said and looked over to him, I saw him nod once. I don't think he thought I looked to him, or did he? I asked myself.

"I don't want to be a bother." I shook my head.

"You wouldn't be a bother, like I said, I'm busy until I sleep. You can take the bedroom or out here on a mat." I said and walked to the kitchen side of the room. I started to cook up some fish and I didn't hear the door open or close. I noticed in the corner of my eye him sit next to where I often start a fire at to keep the home warm when it was cold.

Once I was about finished cooking the fish I started with a rice soup. I felt some heat and not from cooking the food, it came from the fireplace, I looked over and saw Kyuzo has started the fire, I didn't bother to thank him just yet, I had to finish dinner first, he would learn that I thank him once I finish something like dinner.

I wondered why the bandits were wanting me dead, I haven't done anything to them yet, I don't plan to. It was something I should ask Kyuzo about, I'll ask him once we eat. I said to myself and smiled. Kyuzo looked over at me without me noticing and a slight blush came over him. I nodded to myself at the thought of something.

I got done cooking dinner for the both of us, I walked over to him and kneeled down next to him. "Thank you for starting the fire." I smiled gently at him. He nodded. "Dinner is ready when ever you ar-" I stopped talking when I heard the door, I sighed and stood up. "You are ready." I finished what I was saying when I was walking to the door, I heard him get up and go to the kitchen. I opened the door to see the same little girl standing there, she looked around me and smiled, after she smiled at him she looked to me.

"You like him..." She whispered, but it was no whisper pretty much, I'm sure he heard her again. Is that what she is trying to do?! She's also trying to get me with a guy?! I yelled out loud in my head, lucky no one can hear what I say in my head, if they could... Well I would be dead by now.

"Shh, what are you doing here at this hour?" I asked when I saw it was dark. It get's dark around 7 to 7:30 at night so why is she here? I saw her look down a bit.

"Mama and papa said no dinner because I was out longer then I should have been." She replied, I hugged her for a moment then I set my hands on her shoulders with a smile.

"Don't say a word about me liking the man over there and you can stay for dinner, I'll give you most of mine, anyways, I'm not that hungry." I whispered to her. She nodded some and I let her in, I knew she was a good girl and doesn't try to get in trouble for the smallest things. I followed her in and let her sit at the table, she was so happened to sit next to Kyuzo. He looked at her in the corner of his eye, I could see he didn't mind it that much but still did some.

"What's your name, mister?" The girl asked and looked at him, he looked back at her and replied.

"Kyuzo." She smiled big.

"I like that name!" A nod came from him. "How old are you?" She asked next.

"24." Was his reply. I went over to the fire while she kept asking him things. I yawned and walked over to the door and left, I knew Kyuzo was watching me but I take it he knew I would be fine, I wasn't that weak. I sat over next to some flowers that I planted. It wasn't more then three minutes Kyuzo came walking out without the little girl though, she must have been eating still, he looked around the place and saw no bandits I guess is what he was looking for. I looked at him.

"Where's the girl?" I asked.

"She was still eating." He replied.

"I see." I said.

I stood up and looked over at the house, I saw the girl looking out the window watching us, she hide once she saw me looking at her. I sighed but laughed lightly, Kyuzo looked at me as I did. I knew he would have asked what was it but he is too quiet of a man to ask.

"Hey, Kyuzo?" I turned to him when I stopped laughing.

"What is it?"

"What are you going to do after you kill the bandits?" I asked gently.

"That's nothing you need to know right now..." My eyes widen a little at the 'right now' part. I nodded and didn't ask him anything else, we both went back to my house and after me and the girl cleaned up I took her home even though she didn't want to go home. I could understand somewhat, my parents didn't give me much love, only to my other sister, I wasn't so pretty then, though, I have short hair that wasn't to the right spot, I was no good with the sword then, I never spook the right way to other people, I would never be yelled at though, but if I did something wrong to my sister they would make me stay outside like I was some dog, I was used to it but I had to run away. My sister told me to take all the money she had and run away, it was the smart thing to do, we both knew it was, if I never did I never would have been here today, to know this Kyuzo man that I happen to like somewhat was the best thing.

After I took her home I slowly walked back to my home to find Kyuzo asleep on the floor next to the fireplace, I smiled and grabbed a blanket and out it over him, I went to my room myself and thought about everything once more and for the last time...

* * *

I woke up a not long after Kyuzo, he was just watching the sky and people that worked. I got changed into my clothes that I wear when I gone and help them, I said good morning to Kyuzo before I went to work, I notice him go off for a bit and come back with a cut on his cheek, I sighed and went over to him to help band aid it up. He thanked me a bit and I left to work again. I work from 8 to 5 everyday, after time I got over the back pain I would get in times.

Kyuzo talked, well nodded and made a 'mhm' when the little girl would ask him things again, but every time she would pull something about me liking him or him liking me he goes quiet like he didn't hear it.

Once I was done with my work I again would sit in my home and relax for a moment then cook dinner, clean, and sleep. This went on for a few days. One day I and Kyuzo was walking to the town and we both stopped, I knew I never should have left my sword at home, I said to myself as we saw bandits. He put an arm in front of me and his other hand on the bottom sword. I held his arm that was in front of me for a minute.

"Go back, Yu." Kyuzo said as he looked at me some. I nodded and turned to see more bandits there.

"Kyuzo... There's more." I said.

"You both will be killed here if you don't listen to me well and if you listen to me well you will stay alive for one week from today!" Some guy said, at first I though it was one of the bandits but then it couldn't be, could it? I looked up and saw a guy looking down at us, I glared at him but he smirked. "My, my, little girl, what a glare, you think you could hurt someone with that gla-"

"FUCKIN' SHUT UP YOU IDIOT!" I yelled up to him. "I'M NOT A LITTLE GIRL TOO!" I added. I think he was taking away from me yelling at him like th- I stopped what I was saying to myself when I heard him yell.

"Kill her men!" He yelled. I blinked a few times then turned to Kyuzo, it's like he knew I turned to him for one of his swords because he already had it out and was handing it to me when I turned, I nodded and grinned at him when I took it.

"Thank you, Kyuzo." I said and turned around, I seamed dead to them for a moment there, both me and Kyuzo moved out and attacked them all, there was a lot, I didn't even think I would be able to kill two bandits let alone one now.

* * *

It wasn't long before the bandits ran away from the fight when my brother came, I didn't know that him and Kyuzo knew each other more or less were enemies in a way. I watched them for a moment when they both stood there without a word, I was wondering if the two were going to fight or not. They looked at each other pretty hard then looked to me, I stood there wanting to know what happened with them. I blinked a few times.

"W-what is it you two?" I asked a bit scared not too much though.

"How did you met him?!" My brother asked.

"I didn't think you were his sister." Kyuzo mumbled.

I backed up a step, what as gotten into them?! I asked myself in like a yell type way, once again I was lucky no one could hear what I was saying to them. "I was working at the Firefly inn, brother. I didn't even know you two knew each other in this way more or less in anyway!" I said getting in a bad mood and even more of a bad mood by the minute but I sighed and calmed myself...

"You shou-" My brother started but stopped when I crossed my arms.

"Might I say it again, brother?" I know I had a sister and parents, he is my older brother, I didn't know about him until the day I ran away. I was getting out of my window in the middle of the night knowing everyone but my sister was asleep, after she gave me the money and wished I would have a better life I ran into my brother, I was scared that he was someone else but I stood there quietly after I said I was sorry. He let me go and keep running because even he knew that it was something that I shouldn't have been living in.

I sighed and looked away. "Yeah I know..." He replied and looked to Kyuzo. "Why are you even with her?"

"Brother!" I turned to him and uncrossed my arm, setting my right hand on my hip. He sighed and was going to let it go but Kyuzo told him why, he himself didn't understand until he remembered with what happened in the war a few years back. Kyuzo seamed to be the only one who didn't know about me, he didn't know what I did in the war, why I hate the all the fighting now, and why I like to stay in hiding when bandits are around, I always knew they wanted me dead, so did my brother.

I felt happy with both of them there with me. I knew I shouldn't fall in love with Kyuzo but I can't stop myself, it's not easy. I've been in love and lost it all because of war. Love is a painful thing and I've learned.

"Kambie?" Kyuzo called my brother, he looked at him.

"What is it, Kyuzo?" He asked.

"Take care of your sister, I have something I need to do." He said and started to walk away, I blinked a few times then I understood what he meant a bit, was he going to go and kill that guy and the bandits?! I stood there quietly and my brother walked to my side and stopped.

"Stay here no matter what." My brother whispered. I slowly nodded and he turned around and started walking the way Kyuzo went, I knew I might not see them after where they are going but I still stood there and stayed quiet. Kyuzo looked at him after he stopped and heard my brother walking towards him.

"What are you doing, Kambie?" Kyuzo asked, he said nothing and kept walking, Kyuzo lightly shook his head and followed, not even looking back at me once, I was glad he didn't look back at me. I stayed there until I couldn't see them anymore and then I started walking back to my home slowly. I knew it wouldn't be something I need to get into but I was going to worry about them, though, they would worry about me.

* * *

Days and weeks has pasted and I haven't heard a word about them, I know I have feelings for him! I do love Kyuzo dearly. I would stay awake until it was close to sunrise. I would think of them both every night, I wondered about Yukino and her fiancé, Shichiroji as well. I wish someone would tell me they are alright or not, it's hell just waiting and wondering like this.

I was helping out around the little town when I and many others heard a massager coming, I sighed and knew it would keep going but it stopped and I looked over at it, the message was for me?! I kept it together when I got the message. I opened it and slowly read through the message, it said : _"I'm sorry, Yu. We are both alright, your brother and me Kyuzo that is. I'm not able to move for a while, nor is your brother, I have someone else writing this. You can come and see us if you want. We are in the city. I'm sorry it took so long for you to know we are alive. I wish to see you soon, your brother is awake on and off, as am I. I have to go now, I need my rest."_

I was crying right where I was, it was not because I was sad, no, I was happy they were alright! I was very much happy that they were alright and alive...

* * *

**Yeah so that's it, I don't even want to go there again, I will make your heart die, Yu! *evil laugh or something***


	2. Chapter 2

I was crying in my home while I was getting something's ready to go to the city, I was glad that they were alright and alive. As I was getting things ready I heard a knock at my door, I looked at it for a moment then walked over to the door and I opened it slowly only to see that girl there. I asked her why she was here but she asked why I was crying, I told her what happened to Kyuzo when she also asked about him.

"Oh... I see..." She replied to it all. I nodded and let her in for a while and she helped me a bit when I had everything she hugged me tightly and said. "Please stay with that Kyuzo guy, he seams like a good guy." I nodded and smiled.

"I'll try to stay with him, dear." She left and I started walking to the city, it was a long walk but I knew I had to start going now so I can see him, so I can see my brother, I miss them so much. It was hard to remember what they looked like, I forget in times with what people look like when I haven't seen them in over a few weeks. It was little over a month when they left so there was not that much of a way to remember what they would look like, I remember only what Yukino looks like because she was around me all the time for a least 4 months, I didn't see her soon to be husband much, maybe two times a day.

The city was a ways off but I slowly came to it, I was thinking where they might be but I should stop at the Firefly inn so see if Yukino would know, I'm sure she might know. So I walked around the city to the Firefly inn to find Yukino there, it was a pain to walk that much but I had too.

"Yukino-san!" I called when I was looking around the Firefly inn, I heard her voice call my name and I went to where she was, I stopped right where I was when I saw both my brother and Kyuzo there asleep, I couldn't hold back my tears at all. Yukino has never seen me cry over someone. I only cried over someone when I was in the war with my brother. Yukino came over and hugged me as I watched them sleep, it was a soundless cry again. I hugged Yukino back as well.

"I knew you would have came here first." Yukino whispered before her soon to be husband spook, he nodded to what Yukino whispered.

"H-how did you know I-I would come h-here?" I asked trying not to start crying more then I already was.

"I knew you didn't know where to look for them and that you would come here first." Yukino said. "We'll leave you here with them both, I know you'll take care of them both if they need something. Come and find me if you need something though." She added and her and her fiancé Shichiroji left me with both my brother and Kyuzo.

I sat down in the middle of the two quietly and didn't move for a while, I got up to use the restroom in times when I had to and then I came back for a while longer then Yukino called me for dinner and I left to eat, I was sure that Kyuzo and my brother would be fine when I left to get some food, I spook with Yukino and Shichiroji for a while before I thought about going back to the room the both were in.

Before I knew it I was sleeping gently in the middle of Kyuzo and my brother.

* * *

I woke up with a blanket on me, I looked around a bit and noticed that Kyuzo has had something to eat when was asleep, and so did my brother. I sat up a bit and also noticed that it was early in the morning, I watched Kyuzo a little and saw him twitch some, I crawled close to him and set my hand on his arm. What have I done to myself? I asked myself as I watched him, I didn't hear the door open or my brother make any sounds, I was being watched while I was right there, by my brother, Yukino, and Shichiroji. I pulled my hand away when I saw Kyuzo's eyes open some.

"Hm? K-Kyuzo?" I whispered lightly as I looked at him gently with a few tears rolling down my cheek. I saw him trying to move to me but I stopped him and shook my head a little. "You mustn't move yet."

He looked at me closer and saw the tears, I saw him look away and mostly at the door where Yukino and Shichiroji where and then over to where my brother was. I didn't bother to look as well to see what he was looking at, I picked it up with the smells, I know Yukino and Shichiroji has a smell I only pick up when they are in the same room and I now heard my brother make a noise. I backed away from Kyuzo and went over to my brother, I gently leaned down and hugged him.

"I'm sorry." Kambie said to me and I shook my head.

"You should have let me come with, I could have helped and you two might have not been like this." I replied, I sat up and looked over to Shichiroji. "Where you with them?" I asked when I saw that he was beaten up a bit as well, I didn't notice until now that he looked like this. He nodded a little. "I see." I looked down.

"Kambie didn't want you to get hurt." Shichiroji said.

"I know, that's why he left me here to worry." I stood up and left the room knowing Kyuzo and my brother Kambie was watching me leave, both Yukino and Shichiroji moved then Yukino followed me out of the room.

"Man Kambie, you know how to hurt her more." Shichiroji said as he knew me and Yukino couldn't hear him, he walked over to them both and looked down at Kambie. "Why didn't you let her come and help you both? You know she is strong. Or have you forgotten?"

"I know how strong she is but even she would have a hard time." Kambie replied and looked away.

Yukino and I walked around the town once she was sure Firefly inn would be fine until she got back, we spook about Kyuzo and everything else, I notice she picked up on me liking him more then I knew myself.

"So?" Yukino stopped and looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"What are you going to do about Kyuzo that is? You know him and your brother Kambie are some what enemies already." I sighed and looked at the sky.

"I don't know... I don't want the war or bandits to take another loved one away from me." I turned to her. "I can't have him anyways, I don't think he'll even like me in anyway there is." I added, Yukino's eyes widen a bit at the last things I said, it didn't bother me though, I knew I couldn't have him, I don't need love anymore and the bandits could take him from me if I had it again. Like they did then. We both started walking back to the Firefly inn.

I stayed outside for a while and thought about Kyuzo, my brother, the war, and if I should fight ever again, like I did then. I stayed outside until it was dark and dinner was ready, I came in and ate with Yukino while Shichiroji ate with Kyuzo and Kambie.

I didn't talk nor did Yukino, we heard Shichiroji talking with Kambie though. "What are you going to tell her?" He asked Kambie, Kyuzo was sitting there quietly as they talked.

"What do you mean?"

"About "him", won't you tell her about that man?" Shichiroji narrowed his eyes at him.

"No. You know it's something she doesn't need to be with anymore, he will come and try to get her though, he might try to kill her if she learns of him." Kambie said. I thought about what they were talking about, there wasn't anyone one besides one man that could put up a fight with both of them, could it be? My eyes widen and I stood up, Yukino looked at me wondering why I was standing up.

"Yu-chan, what's wrong?" I shook my head when Yukino asked, I heard both my brother and Shichiroji stand up and walk to the door, Shichiroji opened the door while helping Kambie.

"Yu! What are you thinking you heard?" My brother asked. I looked to him in a cold way, like I did then, when my brother told me he died, the man I loved.

"He's alive! Isn't he?!" I yelled at them both. "Why did you lie to me then?! I didn't need that lie from you Kambie, Shichiroji!" I turned and walked out, I didn't feel sad, no I felt betrayed by them.

I wondered the city until it was midnight, I didn't notice Kyuzo was watching me until I slowly started walking up the stairs to the Firefly inn, I stopped at the tenth step and looked over to him, he sat there quietly. We both looked at each other without a word, I walked over to him and sat next to him and looked up at the sky.

"Has my brother or Shichiroji told you what has happened in the war?" I asked quietly. He nodded some and looked at me then to where I was looking in the sky. "I see..." He stood up and walked to the room he was in and I got up once I couldn't see him anymore and went to the room I would be staying in for the night, I opened the door to see both my brother and Shichiroji there, I walked in and closed the door behind me.

"What do you two want?" I asked as I crossed my arms. They both looked at each other then at me.

"We should have told you that he didn't die and was still alive. I'm sorry, we only said it so you wouldn't get hurt." Kambie said. Shichiroji nodded.

"We know it was wrong." Shichiroji said after Kambie. I sighed heavily and shook my head.

"You're damn right it was wrong!" I yelled, they both looked down slightly and I turned away to the door. "I'm leaving... And I won't come back." I whispered, I heard them both take a step to me but stopped. I shook my head and opened the door, I left without another word to anyone.

* * *

It's been a few days after that fight. I went back to where I was living and wondered if I should go and look for him but, he might want to kill me, I mean, he might have been the one that really did that to the three of them, but how? They are stronger then I am, aren't they? I thought about it for a moment then got it through my head. "I'm going to find him and kill him." I said. "Never again shall someone hurt the people close to me again." I clenched my fist and nodded once.

I got my sword and I looked out the window at the people, maybe I should say bye to the girl because I might not come back. I can't, it'll make it harder. I said to myself when I opened the door. Before I left the little town I left a note for the little girl and the main people to the town that I might not come back yet not to get rid of my house so soon.

I walked to the city to see my brother and Shichiroji, along with Yukino, not Kyuzo, he might have left already but when I went to open a door I saw him, Kyuzo stood there quietly, he was studying my body and my sword, he walked over and opened the door before I did. I turned my head to see my brother Kambie, Shichiroji, Yukino, and some other people there, I blinked a few times and my brother noticed my sword, he sighed and looked away.

"I thought as much you would go after him again, you mustn't lov-" Kambie started but stopped when he noticed it wasn't because I loved him, he noticed that it was because people close to me were hurt by him. "You mustn't go alone!" He called when I turned around to see Kyuzo standing in front of me, I looked over my shoulder and smiled.

"I won't let him get away with hurting my brother or friends." I whispered in a evil like tone, but it was also a painful tone. He and Shichiroji pulled me out and away from everyone else after telling them not to come and bother us. I was pulled into an area that no one could really hear us.

"We know! But you aren't strong enough to even face him now." Shichiroji said and looked away. "We got hurt by him and we were careless." He added.

"I don't want you to get hurt as well." Kambie whispered.

"Mhm... But you two- three won't stop me, I won't let him live after that even if it kills me, you two are family to me and Kyuzo, you are a friend, I can not let him get away with something like this." I cried.

Kambie hugged me and turned to Shichiroji. "We will come with, we have a mission to do now as well, it's not to keep you safe though, it's to fight and kill the bandits completely." He spoke slowly, I nodded and looked at him then to Shichiroji then over to Kyuzo.

"I see." I whispered. "Then alright, but are you sure you three can do it?" I asked gently and pulled away.

They nodded and looked at me. "The people you saw in there, it's our job to save the rice from them." Kambie said and I pulled away.

"Alright." I let a grin come a crossed my lips and the thought to kill the guy that hurt the ones close to me was priceless now, never again will I love that man the same way I did back in the war.

* * *

Right, this one is finished for the chapter that is, I'm working on too many so I'm slow. I only own the OC (Yu), I would mind owning Kyuzo but I can't for a LOT of reasons. *hides* Tell me with cha think please~!


	3. Chapter 3

**It's short but I've been lazy and typing something else at the moment.**

**So here is the next chapter and I'm sorry but I'll let y'all know now, I'm not going to do much for the fight so that might take me some time plus I have to watch some episodes to remember so things about this anima again. *le cries in corner***

**I own nothing but Yu and her pain! If I could own Samurai 7 I would throw that back to the owner because I can't even care for myself. *cries again* But I really only own my OC 'Yu'.**

**I hope y'all like it and I will be watching to see what anyone says.**

**If you don't like it then please just go onto a story you do like and if you like it then wait a while and I'll have the next chapter up soon...**

**Have fun reading you lovelies.**

* * *

It was only a few days after that talk with my brother, Shichiroji and Kyuzo. I got to know everyone there and I grew to like the little girl a lot, if I remember right her name was Komachi Mikumari, her and her sister are nice young ladies, they will make good wives one day... I did pick up and so did Yukino that Komachi's older sister, Kirara has a thing for my brother in a way. I take it he knew but didn't care. I was always told that his heart was far from life after the war, I knew he has love in the dried up heart though.

"Oi, Yu, Kirara, let's take a bath, you are both dirty plus you should look good tonight, it's going to be a fun night." Yukino smiled as she pulled us both to the bath when we were talking and listening with the men.

"Yukino-san?" Kirara called her name lightly as she got undressed.

"Hmm? What is it, Kirara-chan?" Yukino replied gently and did the same. I sat in the corner and played with my hair a bit before Yukino came over and pulled me to where they both were.

"What is tonight all about?"

"Ah, it's not only a great night to have a bit of fun, you both should look good once in a while." Yukino smiled. "I mean it's not like you two don't look good as it is, you need to wear pretty clothes sometimes you know?" She added and helped me with my clothes.

"Y-Yukino-san, you know I don't like being undressed in front of other people." I said slowly and she nodded.

"So get in the water before we can see anything. Or you can have a towel cover you." I went for the towel and she giggled lightly. "I thought as much. So get cleaned up you two..." Her voice softened and her and Kirara were sitting in the water as was I.

The water was nice and warm but I reached for the shampoo to wash my hair. As I washed my hair Yukino talked with Kirara and left me be in the corner while getting cleaned up.

"Yu? Is something wrong, you seam lost and worried." Yukino said after a few minutes when they were getting out, I spaced and looked at her.

"Huh? Oh sorry... I spaced out." I replied and stood up slowly getting out of the bath myself. "Nothing is wrong." I smiled and dried off. Yukino told us to stay here and then she left for about five minutes but when she came back she had some make up and three kimonos. They were beautiful.

Yukino got me into a pink with red and blue flowered one while Kirara got into one that was a calm and peaceful color like a light blue but it wasn't baby blue. After we were in our kimonos Yukino slipped into hers that was a simple one, it was mainly blue with a little bit of yellow flowers on it. Yukino helped with the makeup as well for the both of us and I felt uneasy about it because it wasn't something I was used to...

"You two look beautiful!" Yukino said when she was finished with us both then started on her own makeup, it was about five more minutes before we left and went to where the boys were, I never felt so, weird before. I thought to myself and walked in the room with them, Yukino took a seat next to her lover and Kirara sat next to Kambie. There was one spot left and sadly it just had to be next to Kyuzo. I wish I could avoid him while being dressed up like a doll. I cried in my head and stayed quiet as Yukino got all embarrassed because of Shichiroji teasing her.

"You three look good." Shichiroji laughed lightly as Yukino playfully hit his arm.

Both me and Kirara blushed a bit but we thanked him.

The night went by pretty slow, I was happy to get changed into a shirt and shorts to go and sleep but I was starting to like being in the kimono and have a bit of make up on but that was enough girly time right now, I have to keep my head in the game, there will be war soon and tomorrow we set off... I lied down on my mat and closed my eyes when the lights went out, it was peaceful at the moment of time before I heard Yukino and Shichiroji's foot steps coming fast. Me and Kirara was in the same room as Kyuzo and Komachi. We sat up and looked at Yukino open the sliding door as fast as she could while Shichiroji went to get the others.

"Yukino! What's wrong?!" I asked and stood up as did Kyuzo.

"T-they're here!" She cried lightly and pointed to the gate. Our eyes widen when we heard the beating on the door. Kirara grabbed her little sister and we all ran to where my brother and the rest was.

"Damn, I didn't think they would have been here so soon." My brother said and looked at the gate as it was broken in. I rushed the girls behind me and I stood ahead glaring at them as pretty much the others did. One of them yelled some crap and I didn't see what Shichiroji did but it was something cool I'm taking it because the floor came up and all around us.

"There is a passageway down here, we'll take it to get away from them." He said and lifted up the little door way. We all went through it, once we all were down we walked a bit before getting to a little boat.

* * *

"Yukino, Yu, stay here!" My brother said that made me remember about the war.

"Yu! Stay here and wait for back up, we'll take care of this!" My brother said and went off to fight the war without help, without me, with only one person, we were all hurt, we were all close to dying, we were going to die, I lost one person that I loved dearly and I will NOT lose two more! I yelled in my head and ran after them.

"I will NOT lose you both!" I cried and blocked an attack from the left side of us. I turned and looked at my brother before jumping and cutting the bandit in half then landing on another one, I looked up at them. "I will fight with you till this ends!" I yelled and slammed my sword into the middle and jumped back a bit letting my sword cut that one in half before using the other bandits that was there to jump back up to where my brother and his wife (Shichiroji) was at.

"Then be careful." He said and both him and Shichiroji took off attacking them. I followed behind them after nodding to him. I kept an eye on their backs and they kept an eye on mine. I swear I will live on my love, I'm sorry I could not save you. I said to myself and looked over to where I saw him die only a few minutes before, tears came to my eyes but I looked back at the bandits with fire in my eyes.

* * *

"This is one way to piss me off, brother." I glared and took a step to him. "I told you that I won't stand down with this fight, I will go and kill him to save you, Shichiroji and Kyuzo, plus the others!" I yelled a bit and kept glaring at him, Shichiroji was next to Yukino while everyone else got onto the boat then they all looked at me and my brother.

"I know-"

"Then don't you tell me to stay here!" I cut him off, taking a step closer to him.

"You two. Stop, we have to go." Shichiroji said and set his hand on Kambie's shoulder and looking at me. We nodded once then I hugged Yukino, telling her that I will do what I can to keep them safe.

As Shichiroji rowed the boat Yukino was crying a bit. "Yukino-san! Remember that in the end, he always comes back!" Kirara yelled loud enough that Yukino could hear her, she nodded to her and gave them a sad smile. I hope so, Kirara-chan. Yukino thought and waved a bit before falling to her knees a bit.

Will Shichiroji come home from this war? Will Kambie love Kirara someday? Kyuzo will die? Maybe someone could save everyone if that person dies, if Yu dies, could her ex-lover stop wanting to kill Kambie and Shichiroji? To go on. They went on with going to the village that they need to be at to save soon. It'll become something they never thought would happen. The seven samurai will die. They will live. Something is going to happen that no one wants, like Kirara, Yukino, Yu, and Komachi, the others won't know because they might not be there, the blood will fall from men and women in a war like it always had.

The way to the village was a long one but Kambie and Yu haven't talked once unless it was about the war or the village, other then that she hasn't talked to anyone really.

The samurai got the village ready for the attack and so did the samurai and Yu. It will be a war that no one will forget so easily. No war has been able to be forgotten about so easily. It is something Yu is looking forward to, for killing 'him'. Payback is a bitch, don't cha think so too?

* * *

**Did you like it? Oh please oh please tell me...**

**Well, I now have work to do so I must be on my way, glad you took your time to read my story.**

**Thank you.**


End file.
